Long Island Medium
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel have a private reading with Theresa Caputo, from Long Island Medium and get some much needed closure from Finn's death.


**Hey guys! I'm sick today, so I've got some time to write. I wrote this about Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel going to see Theresa Caputo from Long Island Medium. I really like that show and would honestly go see her myself. So, I think they could get a lot of closure from Finn's death with her help. I hope you like it.**

Spring Break, when you're in college, is so much better than when you're in highschool and this year was going to be the best yet. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a trip to Long Island to visit the beach with Rachel and Sam. Artie unfortunately couldn't come because he had some family things that he had to take care of back in Lima. So, now, it was the day before they left and everyone was frantically packing.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt yelled. "I need your help." When he got no response, Kurt walked into the living room and found Blaine sitting on the couch,his suitcase still empty, staring at the television. He was watching the show, "Long Island Medium." "Are you seriously watching this show again?"

"It's an amazing show!" Blaine retorted snapping out of his gaze.

"It's fake." Kurt sighed. "There is no way that any of that can be real. Honey, it's TLC. All the shows on that channel are fake."

"Kurt, this can't be fake. There's no way that she could have known any of these things about these people." Blaine insisted.

"It's called google and good acting." Kurt replied. Blaine sighed.

"You know, we are going to Long Island. If I called and got an appointment with her, would you go?" Blaine asked.

"You'll never get an appointment. That lady is probably booked up for months." Kurt told him.

"Well, let's say I did." Blaine began. "Would you come?"

"Yes." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Do you think Rachel would want to come?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You'll have to ask her." Blaine nodded and walked to the back of the loft where Rachel's bedroom was.

'Hey Rach," Blaine said. "If I were to get an appointment with that Long Island Medium Lady would you want to go?" Rachel looked rather uncomfortable. He knew how hard it was for Rachel with Finn's death.

"I-I don't know." Rachel replied. "I just don't know if I believe in that."

"You don't have to go." Blaine told her. "I was just asking and Kurt a skeptic too, so don't feel bad."

'And you're not?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really." Blaine told her. "I believe that there has to be something more than this life. I believe that Finn and Kurt's mom are with us. Just think about it okay?"

"I will." Rachel replied. After leaving Rachel's room, Blaine went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He found her phone number on her website and called. Lo and behold, it really was her who picked up.

"Hi, yes, I was hoping to schedule a private reading." Blaine said. He listened as Theresa talked and she told him she only one available appointment. It was for tomorrow night. This had to be a sign. Finn and Kurt's mom wanted this to happen. "That sounds great." Blaine replied. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

"I can't believe you actually go an appointment." Kurt said in disbelief.

"Like I said, never say never, honey." Blaine replied. "You'll see tomorrow. She's real."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kurt replied as he finished packing and then started getting ready for bed. Kurt had agreed to go and see this lady, but he couldn't promise Blaine that he could believe in her.

Then next day, after driving for about an hour, they made it to Long Island. The four of them spent the day at the beach and then had an early dinner before they had to go and see Theresa.

"Sam are you sure you don't want to come?" Blaine asked.

"No way." Sam replied. "I'm not into this stuff.'

"Rach?" Blaine asked. Rachel took a deep breath and Blaine could see her eyes filled with tears. He knew this would be hard for her, but she could really use this closure.

"I'll go." She said. Kurt went over and gave her a hug.

"We'll get through this together." Kurt replied with a smile. Rachel nodded. The three of them drove over to Theresa's house and parked.

"You guys ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt and Rachel nodded. They got out of the car and Blaine linked hands with Kurt. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A blonde, very loud woman opened the door.

"Come on in.' She said with a huge smile. "I'm Theresa."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said introducing himself. "And, this my fiance, Kurt and my friend Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you." Theresa said. "You can come in and take a seat at the table." The three of them followed her into her house and then took a seat.

"So, before I begin, I just want to make clear to you that I am here to read the symbols that your loved ones show me to convey a message." Theresa began. "Did someone lose a mother?" She asked.

"I did." Kurt said quietly.

"She had me write chemo." Theresa said. "Did she have cancer?" Kurt let a tear slide down his face.

"Yes. She had pancreatic cancer." Kurt said.

"She's very pretty. She has your eyes exactly. Does someone always tell you that? That you have her eyes?" Theresa asked.

"My dad." Kurt said. "He's told me from the time that she died that I have her eyes."

"She just... Excuse me." Theresa said taking a second to breathe because she was tearing up as well. "She showed you as a child, laying on her stomach in a hospital room."

"When she died, I was eight, and I laid on her stomach and felt her take her last breath." Kurt cried.

"She is acknowledging that she knows that you were with her when she went and that made her so happy." Theresa said as she placed her hand over his. Kurt leaned into Blaine's side. "She's bring forth a young male."

"Finn." Blaine heard Rachel whispered.

"I'm feeling the energy of a brother or a boyfriend."she said.

"He was my brother and her boyfriend." Kurt said stepping in.

"Your mom is with him and validating that they are together." Theresa said.

'My stepmom, Carole, prayed at her gravestone and asked her to take care of him." Kurt replied. "She'll be glad to know that." Theresa smiled before turning to Rachel.

"Did you not want to come today?" She asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Finn, is actually putting out a fist bump to you Blaine and saying thank you for making her come." Blaine smiled. Fist bumps had been his and Finn's thing. "He says thank you bro for bring them both. So, Finn would have been your brother-in-law?"

"Yes," Blaine replied.

"Do you have a hard time dealing with that? That you never got to be his brother." Theresa asked.

"Always." Blaine said tears in his eyes.

"He's showing me a pair of red drumsticks with a black ribbon on them." Theresa said. "Is that significant?"

"Our show choir did a tribute to him at Nationals." Blaine said.

"He is validating that he was there for that, that he was with you." Theresa said. Blaine leaned into Kurt's side and wiped his tears.

"Which one of you has a tattoo for him?" she asked. Blaine looked to Kurt. He knew that Kurt had a tattoo but it wasn't for Finn.

"I do." Rachel said. She stood up and listen her shirt up to reveal Finn's name on her ribs. Neither Kurt or Blaine knew about this tattoo and were shocked to see it.

"Do you wear something else in memory of him?" Theresa asked. "I feel like you have it with you and you normally wear it, but you're not today." Rachel reached in and pulled out her necklace with Finn's name on it. This was all just too real.

"He would like me to tell you that he is always with you and looking down on you." She said as she drew on something on her pad of paper. "He had me draw a star."

"Oh my god." Rachel cried. "He gave me a star for Christmas and named it Finn Hudson and gold stars are kind of my thing."

"Are you having a lot of success in your career?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be Fanny Brice in Funny Girl on Broadway." Rachel replied.

"I think that Finn is acknowledging that he knows what you've accomplished and that he'll be with as you become the star you want to be." Theresa said.

"Thank you so much." Rachel cried.

'It was so nice to meet all of you and channel your loved ones." Theresa said as they stood up from the table and hugged Theresa. They walked back out to the car and for the first part of the car ride it was silent.

"Thank you for scheduling this Blaine." Rachel said.

"You were right." Kurt added. "She's real." Blaine smiled. He was glad that they all got this closure. This truly was the best Spring Break and it was only the beginning.


End file.
